Draliska
Draliska is a Kandlian Courier bio engineered by the Terrans, using Terran DNA in conjunction with the body of Razurus , the psionic abilities of Tychondrus , and part of the brain of Trans Temporal Harkoff, he has become a key figure as of late The Seeds that are sewn The Terran Kaiser was finally prepared to begin creating a Kandlian Swarm for his own ends. Using the GKS invasion of Earth as a part of his plans to that end. Trans-Temporal Conflict As part of the scheme, Spitter Taigo used the Rift Anchors for the voided time travel warp, having recovered Wertias Opop and Rav Harkoff , the Kaiser killed them and used their DNA for specialized Temporal biomass for his new creation. Into the Blizzard The foolish Swarm King Sentien fell for the Kaiser's plot and invaded Earth perfectly on schedule not even noticing the lack of civilians in the area, The trap was sprung and the newly created Bio-Engineered Swarm along with the UTSEA Armies crushed the GKS at SkyTech City. The GKS was chased to Frontier where Razurus and Tychondrus were killed and bodies used as bio-mass to facilitate the creation's assembly. as time went on, the Kaiser himself used some of his own DNA along with psionic Delta Waves to infuse the creation with energy and giving it the skills that it needed to grow and conquer. Agent of King & Kaiser The new creation after a year of intense training was ready for it's first test the UTSEA had landed on the Kandlian base on Borelecava . Sentien assumed he had the advantage but the Kaiser revealed his creation, Draliska. Draliska and the UTSEA fought Sentien, Cruor and Brunin for control of the planet, Sentien was defeated and the swarm came under the sway of the UTSEA. Draliska's forces would grow immensely but the new ruler found it difficult to control such a large amount of beings at once, though his forces eventually overran the Allied forces who landed on Borelecava afterwards. Post Sector War Tygore's Return Gerard Tygore retiurned to Borelecava in search for Alexis Sugof , Draliska's forces had kept him trapped in a crater but was unsure what to do with him, Tygore's forces broke through Draliska's defenses and rescued Sugof, Draliska was stymied with indesiciveness and did not give pursuit. War for the Swarms When Patriarch Harkoff used the Anti-Core to reverse control of the Swarms Draliska managed to keep the larger percentage of the swarms and fought the liberated swarms all across Borelecava for nearly a year before reaching a stalemate against Sentien's forces, The UTSEA left Draliska to his own devices as they pursued harkoff. Draliska later assisted Richard Partison as he attempted to retake the swarms but they were both defeated. The TEC and the Arcmind With the TEC conquering the sapphirian Sector , a plan was concocted to merge most of the remaining Kandlian leaders under a single mind, Draliska finally understood the severity of the situation and assisted Harkoff and Sentien in the endeavor. They were nearly killed by the TEC invaders but held out long enough for the surprise attack by Cruor to begin, they later escaped to Kandlios where Draliska and the others merged to form the Arcmind , after that the newly created Arcmind conquered Tygotan and killed nearly all of the TEC's leaders in one fell swoop. Independent Once more The Arcmind eventually found itself at war with Loreko and though the Arcmind's forces were winning, it betrayed the alliance it had with Rigel Arcasi , and as such Arcasi and his allies attacked the Arcmind sending it into Remission and causing Draliska to be released slowly regrowing his body, but he was purposeless and wandered the deserts of Tygotan aimlessly for six years until the UTSEA returned to bring him back into their plans The Empire With Purpose Draliska's power was amplified and now was given a purpose to form his own empire of Kandlia. To that end he gathered what little forces he could and captured Mazariti's base and Mazariti herself, with a courier under his wing, Draliska made an enemy in Cruor who despised him greatly, the two fought near the TEC rift Anchors, Draliska used them to escape, while Cruor gave chase, however Cruor was later captured by Adrriek Sark as part of his own plan. Plan pile up Draliska and Cruor reluctantly allied with eachother to fight Sark, eventually they defeated his forces on Kandlios Adrriek however surrendered intentonally in order to retake Tygotan, however he was key to Draliska's own plot, Sark wouldn't know what it was going to cost him Attack on Tygotan After Draliska defeated the DarkStar Commander Vanessa Cerda , he allowed her to join his army as well and the four forces went to Korrelekon to take over the rift anchors. After that Draliska and his allies attacked the Arcmind's forces and defeated them, Draliska allowed a very skeptical Cruor to return to the Arcmind's side. The Draliskan Plan Draliska surprise attacked all three of his former allies at once and defeated them one by one, Sark was injured but limped away, Vanessa Cerda was accidently corrupted and Cruor had made his own plan to escape, though he didn't get far, he had only enough power to warp to the space station on Tygotan, Draliska crashed his forces directly into the station and overwhelmed the TEC remnant while encircling the Arcmind and Cruor, Cruor decided to split the Arcmind into it's component entities and used all of his power to warp them to a safer location, amused Draliska allowed his rival to leave alive, he knew the Infinity swarm was far too weak to oppose his goals now. The Courier Genocide Draliska had grown incredibly intelligent in his eleven years of life, he realized the incompetence of the Couriers and instead created a force of commanders known as the Directors, no longer being required to serve on the frontlines, the Directors could control their swarms from worlds away as if they are right in front of them, the directors would not have to be put in harms way at all, this did not go well for the remaining hundreds of couriers that lived, they rebelled, just as Draliska had predicted. After a lengthy free for all, Draliska was proven correct as his directors had destroyed the couriers and their wayward swarms, once word of this spread to Terran-Natogytt Space, Draliska's enemies were filled with fear. Draliska had finally accomplished his goal, a new empire, the Draliskan Empire . Category:Kandlian Characters